


our sock-clad hearts

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Socks, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Steve would love his Iron Man socks till the dawn of time.





	our sock-clad hearts

**Author's Note:**

> my iron man socks are my life i cannot live without them
> 
> enjoy ❤

* * *

 

 

"I wonder if there are more socks like these. They're so _ comfy _ . I need more."    
  
On Tony's feet are soft Captain America socks, with tiny little Captain Americas on them. He nestles deeper into Steve, whose feet are also clad in socks—said socks being littered with small Iron Mans. The rain poured loudly outside, each drop falling fast on the cleanly mowed grass of the Compound's field. It was a cozy rainy day, and the two of them spent most of it in their shared room watching cheesy rom-coms, for nothing but for the courtesy of spending time in each other's presence.   
  
Tony was slumped on Steve's solid body as they cuddled on a heap of blankets and pillows that they called their bed. He was wearing one of Steve's hoodies, which hung on him because they were too big, and Steve could only smile. He looked soft, almost completely unbothered by the world in Steve's arms. Steve doesn’t wanna move an inch, fearing if he did, this little moment of theirs would crumble.    
  
Steve tightened his hold on Tony as Tony rambled on about socks while occasionally popping popcorn in Steve's mouth. The movie was clearly forgotten at this point, but Steve couldn't care less about turning the TV off. He gave all of his attention to Tony, and Tony alone.    
  
Tony was gesturing wildly, with popcorn in his hands that he was no doubt about to feed to Steve. "You see, I want a whole collection. Of course, I already have socks with me and you on it, but I also want ones with all of the team," He says, finally putting popcorn in Steve's mouth. Steve listens to him as he chews. "It just seems  _ fitting _ , don't you think?"    
  
"I think that'd be splendid, doll." Tony laughs a little. Steve draws shapes on Tony's exposed thigh, feeling his face break out into a fond expression. "Which socks are your favorite?" Steve asks, and Tony starts rubbing his goatee as if in thought. Then he looks at Steve with that special Steve-only smile of his, and brings a hand to place on Steve's cheek. Steve melts into Tony's small hand, and he can't tear his eyes away from him.   
  
"You know the Captain America ones are my favorite, right?"   
  
Steve chuckles. "Just making sure they were." He smiles at Tony, takes his hand on Steve's cheek, and places a soft kiss on it. "I was thinking you might trade me for Hawkeye-themed ones."   
  
Tony snorts. He swats at Steve, who laughs once again. "Oh my god, please  _ don't _ . Bucky definitely would, though." Steve just looks at him and kisses his forehead. Tony still had that smile, and it made Steve's inside feel like jelly.    
  
Steve nods. "Bucky would." Tony giggles, a wonderful sound, and snuggles closer to Steve.    
  
Steve would love his Iron Man socks till the dawn of time.   
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i cant stop writing fluff
> 
> thanks for reading ❤


End file.
